world roamers
by wrath of greeny
Summary: m for violence i will not junk it William is back once again with chase but is this the final adventure of the pals
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

William is in chases Humvee

chase groaned " another employee lost why is my interviewing crew keep on quiting "

flamer in a tux walks up and gives chase a pokeball

chase yells "go kitty "

a litten walks up to chase

William said "why don't we go explore a new world "

greeny said" that said i heard about a world with civil problems called home front" ...

 **I CREATED THIS AS A SEQUEL TO RANDOM PANDA ADVENTURES I WILL LISTEN TO ALL COMMENT BUT I WILL NOT JUNK MY STORIES UNLESS I FEEL LIKE IT I Don't own chase**


	2. trouble in America part 1

based off of home front i don't own certain stuff here except William , greeny

chapter 2 trouble in America

William wakes up in a bus with a guy in front of him

guy said "so your part of the USA pilots

i came because the Koreans got my family"

William groaned "I've seen a few things but i hated that time "

guy said " wait your just a kid how -"

guy didn't get to finish as a truck smashed into the bus thus killing him

William throws a poke ball

William yells "go snorlax "

the big pokemon saved him from the impact of the truck but William grazed his toe

a guy *Conner * walks up and stabs a guy in armor

Connor yelled " dang we killed the guy wait they abducted a kid "

William thinks 'ugh they'll ask me question pretend to be civilian'

William says " who are you "

a women walks up

been a week i since i played home front i will just call her Sara if i got it right pm me *

Sara said "are you any chance called William "

William said "ye- what in the seven realms is that "

we see a giant crushing houses

Sara says "its a robot and seven realms what are those "

greeny *human form * says " William run "


	3. trouble in America 2

chapter 3 trouble in America part 2

William is running

William says "bazooka"

William chucks a nuke at a wall

a freedom fighter is there

*boss battle *

William HP 10/10

snorlax HP 12/25

vs

freedom fighter HP ?/?

William uses slash

William cuts maniac with his lost hero sword

5 damage

William laughs "ah luck"

snorlax uses snore

freedom fighter resisted and used punch bonus 25 damage

snorlax fainted

William used slash 5 damage

freedom fighter used finish attack **FREEDOM V2** **a sniper shoots from far away going through Williams hip** William groans

 **a tank comes and shoots William** **William falls over** **a helicopter comes and shoots William** William is defeated plus 2 XP

chase puts a axe in the freedom fighter

secret base 6

William hears arguing

women says "they are just kids why bring them into this "

Connor says "they are needed Sara especially chase "

Sara says "looks like Williams up "

Sara says "hi kiddo my names Sara and I'm part of the freedom fighters "

William groans "i killed one why bring me here "

Sara says "Connor let me talk to the kid"

Connor walks out the door

Sara opens up a dimension portal

Sara says "come on chases waiting "

William looks in

Sara yells "idiot"

she kicks him in

to be continued

i only own William and don't own any thing else


	4. final fantasy

chapter 4 final fantasy

William wakes up in somewhere in final fantasy he sees cloud

William says "yo cloud my man"

cloud says "we have problem"

he kicks William in the face

cloud says "you"

William says "special attack transform"

special attack transform

William grows fur

cloud Slashes him 0 damage

Williams teeth grow big

cloud steps away

William grows claws

transformation 2 werewolf

cloud says "die"

w growls

special data

w is alternate William from the past he is crazy clouds is the only one know to defeat him

RPG battle

w HP 100/200

greeny HP 50/100

vs

cloud HP 50/50

greeny uses bite 10 damage

W uses scratch 35

cloud uses final fantasy strike 50 damage to every one

greeny faints

w uses finish

cloud stabs himself repeatably lets estimate 100 times

w cuts cloud in half with his claws

...

i own William w greeny

cloud belongs to final fantasy


End file.
